


Life is a 2-Player Game

by orphan_account



Series: After the Fact [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Guys I will take prompts for this series! I am desperate!, Prologue yall, S e t t h e s c e n e, anyway, maybe I'll even continue this series who knows????, not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It took a while, but they think they're getting pretty dang close to happiness, if not right on.





	Life is a 2-Player Game

**Author's Note:**

> Uninspired title is uninspired

It was roughly two months after the SQUIP incident, and Jeremy was finally getting too cuddle with his new boyfriend on the crappy basement couch. God, it had taken them too long to get together, but what could one really expect? An immediate happy ending after Bootleg-Keanu stopped showing up physically?

And that there was a whole mother topic. You see, Jeremiah Heere was an anxious person by nature (something apparent to anyone who spent less than five seconds with him), and the SQUIPs were designed to make their host's life better, in their own twisted sense, which meant that the more unhappy or upset the host is, the more powerful the parasite. Drinking Mountain Dew Red every couple weeks or so kept the SQUIP at bay, but it would never get rid of the extra voice in his head.

And Jeremy had made his peace with that! Really! It wasn't really like he had a choice, anyhow.

Even though Rich had taken that stupid pill long before Jeremy, he wasn't exactly the most nervous person around, and he had Jake to keep him happy (not that he was complaining about Michael!) so he was fine just so long as he drank the Mountain Dew Red like Jeremy.

And the rest of the students were only possessed for roughly a quarter hour or so, so they were fine. The SQUIPs didn't get too attached.

So, yes, he was still hearing an extra voice, but that was fine. It was like intrusive thoughts, except from a demon! 

Looping back around to his new boyfriend, because Jeremy did _not_ want to think of _any_ SQUIPs for too long, they'd just started officially dating an hour or so ago, when he'd sucked it up and kissed Michael.

Was it mortifying? Yes. Was it absolutely terrifying? Also yes. But was it worth it? _God, yeah_.

He and Christine had broken up a couple weeks after he and she gotten together, when they both realized they loved other people. They were still friends, and there were no hard feelings, but it was bound to be awkward when they met up again.

_Yay._

All in all, he's pretty satisfied with his life right now, even if there was a crazy Japanese killer (he's _counting_ Eminem) robot whispering sweet nothings (promises of how he could be better and how he was just so _awful_ as he was) in his brain. But he has his boyfriend to shield him from those thoughts, the ones that aren't his, and blast it all if he won't do the same in return.

_So, yeah,_ Jeremy thought as he snuggled deeper into Michael's embrace, already half asleep, _he supposed was pretty satisfied._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcome just nothing gross,,,, for everyones sanity


End file.
